


Inbetween Days

by Dimea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 80's Music, 80s AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Kagehina Month, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romantic Angst, Sick Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension, alternative universe, kagehina angst, painful
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimea/pseuds/Dimea
Summary: Chicago, Dicembre 1988.La vita di Tobio, giovane studente di medicina, sembra essere arrivata al capolinea ed è qui che conosce Shoyo, l'unico in grado di fargli capire che lui non ha mai vissuto davvero."Con passo incerto, Kageyama, si era diretto verso la caffetteria davanti al laboratorio di analisi e si era lasciato affondare su uno sgabello al bancone, non curandosi di ciò che lo circondava.-Posso offrirti una cioccolata?- aveva timidamente sussurrato una voce accanto a lui -Hai la faccia di chi ha avuto una pessima giornata...-Il ragazzo accanto aveva già fatto cenno al barista, abbozzando un triste sorriso.-È sempre brutto vedere qualcuno di nuovo qui, con la tua espressione- aveva proseguito il ragazzo come se l'avesse letto "Attenzione: la storia contiene tematiche delicate ed alcune scene di violenza (leggendo capirete), per questo è consigliata ad un pubblico +16.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	1. Atto I- La Negazione

**ATTO I - La Negazione**

Kageyama odiava l'inverno con ogni fibra del suo essere.  
Detestava il freddo pungente sulle gote, le dita congelate ed il naso arrossato e perennemente gocciolante.  
Non sopportava quel gelo nella sua prefettura, nonostante la neve la rendesse affascinante e magica agli occhi dei turisti, e di certo non poteva sopportarlo a Chicago.  
Il ragazzo avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa in suo possesso pur di fermare la neve quel giorno così tremendamente vicino a Natale, avrebbe persino pregato una qualsiasi divinità purché lo assecondasse in quella silente ed insistente supplica.  
Ma Kageyama era un uomo di scienza e sapeva che ogni suo sforzo sarebbe stato vano.   
Era partito sei mesi prima da un areoporto nella prefettura di Miyagi, lui che non aveva mai nemmeno visto Tokyo, catapultandosi nel vuoto verso una città oltre oceano: Chicago, lo stesso luogo dove suo padre aveva conseguito il dottorato in medicina perchè, idiscutibilmente, _un Kageyama doveva diventare medico_ , come tutti gli uomini della sua famiglia, prima di lui.  
Aveva accettato silente anche mentre sua madre, tenendo il capo chino, gli aveva presentato Yachi, la sua futura moglie, perchè _un Kageyama non sceglie la propria compagna._  
Aveva ingoiato, taciuto ed accettato, come un rispettabile ragazzo giapponese di buona famiglia. Come figlio rispettoso.  
Come un docile canarino, soffocato lentamente dai gas di una miniera.  
Ma Tobio aveva scoperto a sue spese quanto quella nuova metropoli rischiasse di inghiottirlo ogni volta che usciva dalla sua camera nel campus. L'America aveva acceso in lui strane idee, troppo esuberanti per poter vedere la luce nella prefettura di Miyagi. Troppo colorite anche per lui. Inaccettabili, quasi.  
Aveva scoperto se stesso, Kageyama, in un buio e squallido bagno di un locale non lontano dalla facoltà, in una serata annaffiata dal Whisky.  
Una fugace mezzora che avrebbe infestato i suoi incubi per il resto della sua vita.  
Quando il referto medico sentenziò le quattro lettere scarlatte, Tobio dovette fare i conti con una gelida e scomoda verità: forse quello sarebbe stato il suo ultimo inverno e questo non poteva che renderlo ancora più detestabile.  
Ancora più gelidamente orrendo.  
Aveva sistemato la sciarpa che sua madre gli aveva donato per la sua partenza, ed aveva abbottonato il cappotto con mano tremante.  
Con passo incerto si era diretto verso la caffetteria davanti al laboratorio di analisi e si era lasciato affondare su uno sgabello al bancone, non curandosi di ciò che lo circondava.  
-Posso offrirti una cioccolata?- aveva timidamente sussurrato una voce accanto a lui -Hai la faccia di chi ha avuto una pessima giornata…-  
Il ragazzo accanto aveva già fatto cenno al barista, abbozzando un triste sorriso.  
-È sempre brutto vedere qualcuno di nuovo qui, con la tua espressione- aveva proseguito il ragazzo come se l'avesse letto -Oramai sono mesi che accompagno un caro amico per la terapia sperimentale… Comunque mi pare di averti visto da qualche parte! Hai un viso molto familiare.-   
-Non è giornata. Grazie per la cioccolata, ma non sono in vena di parlare con nessuno.- Decise di tagliare corto Tobio, prima di voltarsi verso il suo interlocutore.  
Il ragazzo doveva essere più basso di lui di almeno tutta la testa e non sembrava del tutto asiatico, probabilmente uno dei genitori doveva essere americano.  
Li aveva già visti da qualche parte, quei grandi occhi nocciola e quei capelli rossi e disordinati. In quell'istante, un libro dimenticato sul bancone regalò un indizio al moro.  
-Facoltà di Medicina?- si lasciò sfuggire, rivolgendosi allo sconosciuto.  
-Più o meno- scrollò le spalle il ragazzo, felice di aver ricevuto risposta -Infiermeristica. Non ho passato il test per medicina.- Sorrise.  
Tobio cercò di concentrarsi sulla tazza che il giovane barista gli aveva piantato sotto al naso, contornata da un'espressione acida dipinta in volto ed un'occhiata di sottecchi verso il rosso.  
-Non farci caso - gli lesse nella mente per l'ennesima volta il suo interlocutore - Atsumu lo fa spesso con le persone con cui parlo- si lasciò sfuggire un risolino -In ogni caso, il mio nome è Hinata Shoyo.- il moro rimase un secondo con lo sguardo sospeso su quella mano tesa, indeciso sul da farsi: forse socializzare con persone nuove non era la cosa più saggia, nella sua condizione...  
-Kageyama Tobio- sospirò quasi, senza accettare la stretta.  
-Ma certo! Ecco dove ti ho visto! Come posso non averti riconosciuto. Sono davvero un idiota- scoppiò a ridere il giovane, aprendo la zip della sua giacca ed estraendo un foglio stropicciato dalla tasca interna.  
-Sei il ragazzo che ha fatto richiesta per l'alloggio nell'housing 5! Ho visto la foto nella bacheca dell'appartamento-  
Kageyama osservò il biglietto spiegazzato, incredulo, su cui era riportato il suo nome: non v'erano dubbi sul fatto che quello fosse uno dei suoi coinquilini.

Kageyama sospirò rumorosamente, appoggiando la sua valigia di cuoio sul letto, con un tofetto sordo.  
Erano passate poche ore da quello strano incontro ed Hinata aveva insistito per aiutarlo a spostare i suoi pochi effetti personali, per poi lasciarlo alla sua privacy nel nuovo ambiente... abbandonandolo, per poco, al suo silenzio.  
Se Tobio non fosse stato tanto razionale, avrebbe incolpato una qualche divinità per quella strana serie di susseguirsi di eventi dal sapore di cianuro ed autodistruzione. Ma soprattutto per quelle sensazioni così dolorose e sbagliate che aveva provato poc'anzi, quando l'unico essere umano che aveva avuto un briciolo di empatia nei suoi confronti, si era rivelato il suo coinquilino.  
Sì, se non fosse stato un uomo di scienza, avrebbe sicuramente pensato ad una sorta di punizione divina nei suoi confronti.  
Con un rumore secco e disarmonico, la valigia si aprì rivelando il suo contenuto al proprietario che iniziò a svuotare la cavità, avidamente come un corvo su una carcassa ed ammucchiando sul letto ogni singolo oggetto e vestito.  
Tobio scrollò il capo, quasi risvegliantosi da una trance. Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento, il ragazzo, fissando le sue mani quasi a cercare una risposta a qualcosa che, velenosamente, si faceva strada nella sua mente: _Perchè_?  
Il respiro si fece improvvisamente pesante ed un peso invisibile iniziò a premere sul petto, quasi cercando di affogarlo, mentre le mai presero a tremare.  
Perchè?  
Afferrò il referto, sperando in cuor suo di aver letto male sulla poltrona in pelle di quella clinica.  
DOVEVA AVER LETTO MALE.  
Certo, ovviamente.  
Lacrime pesanti presero a scavargli il volto, mentre i suoi occhi si posarono su una sola e singola parola.  
_Sieropositivo_.


	2. ATTO II- Patteggiamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se ne stava in disparte, Kageyama, cercando di studiare, forse nella speranza di silenziare quei pensieri abissali che lo soffocavano. Studiava nella penombra di quella stanza spoglia, chiudendo il mondo fuori dalla porta... lo stesso mondo che ora sembrava trascinarlo in un vortice, dopo averlo già affogato.  
> Eppure non stava male nella sua bolla sentimentalmente asettica.  
> L'unica cosa relativamente fastidiosa erano i gemiti che provenivano dalla camera di Shoyo che spesso lo tenevano sveglio la notte.  
> Relativamente fastidioso, in realtà senza una motivazione apparente, forse per il sonno privato o forse per quella fame che gli attanagliava lo stomaco.

You walked into the room and now my heart has been stolen  
You took me back in time to when I was unbroken  
Now you're all I want"  
[Can I Be Him - J. ARTHUR]

Il sibilo sordo del bollitore fendette il silenzio della casa ancora assopita nel gelo di gennaio.  
Kageyama aveva passato il primo mese in quella casa aggirandosi come uno spettro tra la cucina e la sua stanza, curandosi poco di ciò che gli accadeva attorno. Si era abituato a vedere di rado Shoyo, lo sconosciuto rumoroso troppo impegnato tra gli studi in biblioteca ed il lavoro presso la caffetteria dove lo aveva conosciuto ed aveva iniziato a tollerare la presenza del terzo coinquilino, un tale Kozume. Talmente silenzioso e riservato che quasi non si sapeva di averlo in casa, se non per qualche sporadico risolino e per le visite del suo amico dalla strana capigliatura.  
Se ne stava in disparte, Kageyama, cercando di studiare, forse nella speranza di silenziare quei pensieri abissali che lo soffocavano. Studiava nella penombra di quella stanza spoglia, chiudendo il mondo fuori dalla porta... lo stesso mondo che ora sembrava trascinarlo in un vortice, dopo averlo già affogato.  
Eppure non stava male nella sua bolla sentimentalmente asettica.  
L'unica cosa relativamente fastidiosa erano i gemiti che provenivano dalla camera di Shoyo che spesso lo tenevano sveglio la notte.  
Relativamente fastidioso, in realtà senza una motivazione apparente, forse per il sonno privato o forse per quella fame che gli attanagliava lo stomaco.  
Gli ricordava quando da ragazzino, suo fratello maggiore gli mostrava quelle foto sconvenienti trovate nelle riviste di alcuni compagni di classe, ritraenti donne lascive in calorosa compagnia... e la sua mente non indugiava mai sulla protagonista. Forse era per quello che, nonostante avesse scelto di rimanere illibato fino alle sue nozze, si era lasciato andare con quel ragazzo?  
Forse quella fame affettiva di protagonismo lo aveva portato a sperimentare... Certo, ma a che prezzo?!?  
E poi no, Kageyama non poteva essere un finocchio: lui aveva una futura moglie!  
Si era ripetuto fino alla nausea che non solo, quel rapido incontro non gli era davvero piaciuto, ma che sicuramente quel ragazzo doveva aver drogato il suo whisky. Probabilmente il quinto... o il sesto bicchiere. Certamente.  
-Buongiorno- sbadigliò rumorosamente il rosso, uscendo dalla sua stanza ed infilandosi pigramente una maglietta.  
-Sai di essere in mutande?- sorseggiò il suo tea il moro, sforzandosi di non alzare lo sguardo dagli appunti sul tavolo.  
Sho grugnì in risposta, stiracchiandosi rumorosamente e lasciando intravedere il fazzoletto di pelle attorno all'ombelico, prima di accomodarsi davanti al ragazzo, con una tazza tra le mani.  
-sai, è piacevole svegliarsi la mattina e vederti così di _buon umore_. Dormito bene?- ghignò.  
Tobio alzò lo sguardo per incenerire il ragazzo, scontrandosi però con il suo profilo. Lo seguì dalla fronte al colletto della maglia, incontrando sulla sua strada un vistoso succhiotto, o forse un livido.  
-Più o meno- si lasciò sfuggire quasi scocciato. - Potresti avvisare le tue ospiti di fare meno rumore?- sibilò Tobio senza mezzi termini, senza rendersi conto della presenza del ragazzo silenzioso, da poco sbucato dalla sua stanza.  
-Non ha tutti i torti, Sho, ultimamente sei parecchio chiassoso!- s'intromise il ragazzo biondo, accomodandosi al tavolo della cucina.  
Hinata parve imbarazzatissimo da quella rivelazione, tanto da arrossire vistosamente -Mi dispiace tantissimo, Kageyama, non era certo mia intenzione tenerti sveglio! Kenma è abituato, oramai!- si portò una mano dietro al capo e si grattò nervosamente. -Cercherò di essere più silenzioso, prometto.-  
Quelle parole echeggiarono per qualche istante nella mente del moro lasciandolo interdetto per un secondo, cercando di riesaminare la frase di poc'anzi e portandolo ad una glaciale conclusione: i gemiti non erano di una ragazza. Alzò lo sguardo, puntandolo sul ragazzo ed alzando un sopracciglio, scrutandolo. -Sei forse...?-  
-Stai per dire meraviglioso? Potrei effettivamente darti ragione- ridacchiò Hinata strizzandogli l'occhio, quasi a volerlo stuzzicare e facendo scoppiare a ridere il biondo.  
-Beh è a abbastanza palese, non trovi? Potrebbe saltare sul tavolo da un momento all'altro, cantando "Sweet Transvestite"-  
-Sei uno stronzo- squittì il principale argomento di conversazione, puntando il dito verso l'amico.  
\- POTREBBE FARLO?!?- Parve scandalizzato il povero Kageyama, scatenando così una grassa risata tra i suoi coinquilini.  
-Potrei, ma non ti permetterei mai di gioire di quella vista-

La penombra era stranamente confortante agli occhi di Tobio, che spesso passava ore sdraiato a fissare il soffitto ripetendo quanto aveva studiato poc'anzi per poi lasciarsi cullare dai pensieri.  
Spesso sentiva una strana presa allo stomaco, quando la sua mente indugiava troppo su certi argomenti e si ritrovava ad accarezzare l'idea delle sue dita tra degli arruffati capelli rossi... forse nella speranza di attutire la voragine che gli stava scavando la sua anima. Forse per ricordarsi che, per quanto la lama della morte prendesse sulla sua testa, era ancora vivo.  
Annaspava, Tobio, ad occhi chiusi alla ricerca di aria con la vana speranza di cogliere le note di caffè tostato per poi inebriarsi della scia di cannella che lasciava alle sue spalle...  
Il ragazzo allungò la mano verso il vuoto, quasi a voler afferrare qualcosa.  
Qualcuno...  
-È permesso? - esordì Hinata sbucando dall'uscio, cercando di avvicinarsi al coinquilino disteso.  
-Che diavolo vuoi?- provò a liquidarlo sprezzantemente il moro, ringraziando la parziale oscurità che celava il suo rossore.  
-Beh, vista la situazione, pensavo avessi bisogno di un amico...-  
\- Non ho bisogno della tua _amicizia_ , se intendi quello che fai ogni sera in quella dannata stanza!-  
Il rosso, stizzito, si lasciò andare accanto a Tobio, rispondendogli sprezzante - Certo stronzo, noi finocchi scopiamo per dimostrare che teniamo ad una persona! DAVVERO GENIALE!- sbuffò voltando lo sguardo prima di cambiare radicalmente tono -Ero solo preoccupato: te ne stai sempre chiuso in stanza e non vuoi parlare con nessuno. Non sembri una persona molto socievole, ma nessuno dovrebbe restare solo nella tua situazione.-  
-Non sono cose che ti riguardano!-  
\- Certo- Sho gli afferò il volto con le mani -Ne sono più che consapevole, ma sei solo a chilometri dalla tua famiglia. Non hai amici con cui parlare di ciò che ti sta accadendo e sembra che tu stia cercando di punirti per qualcosa che ancora mi sfugge. Non è solo triste ma anche controproducente: la tua è un'eutanasia!-  
Per un istante Kageyama si perdette negli occhi lucidi del ragazzo davanti a lui... prima che Shoyo lo abbracciasse di slancio.  
-Nessuno merita di restare solo.-  
Kageyama giurò di aver sentito il suo cuore fermarsi per potergli permettere di sentire il ritmo calmo e rassicurante del ragazzo. Cadenziato e melodioso. Una ninnananna antica, quasi materna.  
-Quando hai scoperto- sussurrò il rosso - che preferivi gli uomini?-  
Uno sparo a ciel sereno, ecco cosa rappresentava quella domanda.  
No, Kageyama non era un finocchio. Lui non era come Shoyo!  
Il ragazzo si scostò di forza, puntando gli occhi in quelli del giovane interlocutore.  
-Cosa cazzo ti salta in mente?!?- sbraitò senza ragioni -Non faccio quelle porcate! Non vado con gli uomini, IO! COME CAZZO TI SALTA IN MENTE?!?-  
Hinata rimase interdetto per un istante.  
Un singolo, gelido, eterno istante prima di riuscire a proferire parola. Sapeva che aprendo bocca avrebbe potuto ferirlo nell'orgoglio. Distruggerlo in un solo istante, ma si ricordava cosa volesse dire aver paura di uscire allo scoperto.  
Aver paura di capirsi.  
Quindi optò per la reazione meno ortodossa possibile: sorrise, spiazzando il moro.  
-Ho visto come mi guardi il culo, eh- cercò di scherzare, sperando di stemperare l'animo del ragazzo.  
Shoyo tremava visibilmente senza però lasciar crollare quel sorriso immacolato e violentemente puro, tanto da far sprofondare Tobio nella più gelida incertezza e nel timore di averlo anche solo ferito. Si sentì un idiota per quella reazione e qualcosa lo spinse ad avvolgere le braccia attorno a quella strana figura che tanto si stava prodigando per lui, senza voler nulla in cambio...

-No! Non ti azzardare nanerottolo, quel cretino non verrà con noi stasera!- gracchiò il ragazzo seduto scompostamente al tavolo, tamburellando nervosamente le dita sul tavolo -piantala di voler salvare cause perse: non ti basta quell'impiastro di Asamu?- Arricciò il naso in segno di disgusto.  
-Toru, sai che sono seduto accanto a te, quindi posso sentirti, vero?- sibilò acidamente il giovane collega di Shoyo, nella vana speranza di zittire il ragazzo.  
-Da quando i muri parlano?- sollevò il dito medio, il castano - Giuro, ancora non capisco come tu possa portartelo a letto, ti facevo di gusti più raffinati!-  
-Continuo ad essere accanto a te...-  
\- Poco importa! In ogni caso quell'ameba del tuo coinquilino non verrà con noi!-  
-Toru, è solo e non ha nessuno!-  
\- Dannazione Chibi-chan, quello non è un corvetto ferito! Sono tre mesi che provi in tutti i modi a trascinarlo fuori dalla sua tana, cosa speri di ottenere questa volta?-  
\- In realtà l'ho già convinto...-  
-Tu! Piccolo, sporco doppiogiochista!!-

**Author's Note:**

> Visto che sono una totale incapace quando si tratta di scrivere in inglese, ho deciso di provare a cimentarmi nella mia prima (e probabilmente ultima) fanfiction nel fandom di Haikyuu.  
> Premetto che si tratterà di una Short Fic (non supererà i 5 capitoli).  
> Spero possa farvi piacere e, da brava sado/masochista, possa farvi versare qualche lacrima.  
> Vi ringrazio ancora  
> Vostra  
> Dimea


End file.
